Playground
This is where the Pokemon play around and have fun. They like playing on the swing sets and sliding down on the slides. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Snivy dashed over to the Playground. She turned around to see her friends, Oshawott and Tepig, walking over to her. "Come on, let's go!" Snivy said cheerfully. She dashed over to the swing set and jumped on, and swung back and forth. Oshawott joined her happily. Snivy thought she caught a look of jealousy in Tepig's eyes, but it was gone so quick she wasn't sure. Snivy watched as he stomped over to Totodile and Bulbasaur. Oshawott turned his gaze to hers. "Is he okay? He seemed upset," he said. Snivy shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "But let's not worry about him. Let's just have fun." Snivy and Oshawott smiled at each other. 14:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Piplup walked into the playground. She looked at Oshawott and Snivy playing the walked over to Totodile and Bulbasaur. "Hi!" she said to them. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Totodile waved his tail. "Hi, Piplup," he said to her. He turned to Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur glanced at him with his big eyes. "Hey, she looks nice," Totodile said. "Wanna play with us?" Totodile saw Tepig glare at her and huff and walk away to Chimchar. "He's so dramatic," Totodile said. "Let's play!" He jumped on the slide and slid down. 23:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled then went down after Totodile. "Wee!" she said, going down. Bulbasaur watching with big eyes then decided to go down the slide. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) The three had fun until sundown. Snivy swung on the swing and then swung too hard, which sent her flying. "Help!" she screamed. Totodile stopped playing and watched with shock as Snivy hit the hard ground. Oshawott gasped. "Snivy!" he cried. 23:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Piplup then stopped playing then ran over to Snivy. She looked at the back of her head then sighed. "We need pokemon medicine, she's hurt bad!" she called out. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott breathed. "Lucky for her, I have some with me," he said. He turned her over and gave her the medicine. Snivy blinked open her eyes. "Oshawott?" she rasped. 23:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Piplup sprayed some lightly on her head and her little tiny pokemon elbows and on her back then returned the medicine to Oshawott. "Spray some on her if it gets worse," she murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott nodded. "I'm just glad," he said. "Glad that you're okay..." Snivy got to her feet and blinked, and said, "Oshawott..." 23:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Piplup then walked back over to Totodile and Bulbasur. "Hai!" she said again. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Totodile looked at her and laughed. "Hi," he said. "Hey, it's getting late." He looked up at the sky. "And it's getting dark. Let's go home now. Don't worry, we'll come back tomorrow. Hey, Snivy, Oshawott, sorry to ruin your love scene, but it's time to go home." Snivy glared at him. "Love scene!?" she echoed. "But... Yea, it's getting late. Hey, Tepig, Chimchar, come on!" All of them walked towards home. 00:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup nodded to Totodile and followed them to home. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Piplup, Bulbasaur, Mudkip, and Emolga jumped around happily. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Totodile swung his tail around and made sand castles. 00:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Emolga clapped. "That was amazing," she giggled. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," he said back. He blinked up to look at her gentle eyes. 00:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "You're like, so welcome!" she said, jumping to her feet. She then walked over to Totodile, trying to conceal a smile. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Totodile smiled, he couldn't help it. 00:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Emolga fluttered her eyes. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Snivy whistled softly to Piplup and pointed at Totodile and Emolga. "Things are sure heating up in here," she said. 00:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Piplup nodded her agreement. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Snivy murmured and watched the two more. 01:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Emolga was giggling. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Totodile stretched and put his arm around her shoulder. (Oo lala) 01:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Emolga started smile really big, unable to hold it in. She then pulled away and turned toward him. She then kissed him. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Snivy snickered and watched them. Totodile felt he was having the time of his life. 01:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Emolga was still kissing him. (fwahaha!) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Let's make it long like Sni-Sni and Oshy's kiss XD) And they were still kissing. 01:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (otay) And kissing... ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ...and kissing... 13:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ...and kissing some more... ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ...and kissing even more that Snivy and the others started to feel disturbed. 17:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "Why don't we just leave them here?" Mudkip suggested. They were still kissing.... ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "What if it rains?" Snivy said. And they were kissing some more... 17:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "I don't think they'll care, they'll have each other to keep them company." They were still kissing some more... ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Snivy murmured agreement and they all headed home. And could you guess what Totodile and Emolga were doing? Kissing. 17:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC) And right now? Kissing still. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Kissing was all they were doing. Zorua did a trollface and turned her back. 17:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) (trollface xD) Kissing, kissing, kissing. I swear, why haven't they had a wedding yet? ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) (Luna) "Hello?" I said. I saw the two pokemon kissing and immediately looked away. "Ew," I said to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Zorua called the Wedding Palace and reserved a wedding for the two. "Hey guys stop kissing for a second," Zorua said. "I reserved a wedding for you guys." 17:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Emolga pulled away from Totodile and let out a little squeal. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Not knowing what was happening, I asked "What's this all about?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Zorua turned to her. "Totodile and Emolga are getting married," she said. 17:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "Really?" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Houndour was happy to strech his legs, getting out of the house and coming to the Playground was a great idea! Suddenly, he noticed a sad looking Vulpix padding slowly accross the grass. "Are you okay?" he asked, trotting over.Silverskies 01:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix looked up and saw a Houndour looking at her with concern in his eyes. He looked about her age (early teenager in human terms, 13 or 14) but had a hint of maturity about him. "I'm fine, I'm fine." vulpix said, trying to hide the fact she had been crying. Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..."02:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Houndour saw that the vulpix's eyes were watery and heard a sob in her voice. "I know you're crying," he said, sitting beside the small pokemon, "What's wrong?"Silverskies 02:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix wiped her eyes with her paw. "I l-live at the P-pokemon Center. I-I'm always g-getting in trouble, a-and I t-think they h-hate me n-now." vulpix's voice got even shakier as she went on. "I heard P-Poliwrath saying h-he w-wished I was g-gone." Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 02:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Do you need someplace to stay?" Houndour asked. "I could take you home with me."Silverskies 02:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "You would do that?" Vulpix asked excitedly. Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 02:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Of course, come on." Houndour led Vulpix back to Home.Silverskies 02:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hi." said Keldo. A random munna gasped because Keldo was a legendnary. ✰WolfStar✰ Category:Role-play